Remember
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: One Camp. As all those teenagers go through.... romance.... Enemies... drama and more. its gonna be a great advanture. Troyella Chaylor Zarpay Nelena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Flashbacks

A little girl dancing with her father

Staring

**Vanessa hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

A little girl laughing when her father was tickling her

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

A little girl crying in her father's arms

**Monique colemen as Taylor Mckessie**

A 13 year old girl jogging with her father

**Corbin bleu as Chad Danforth**

A 15 year old blowing out her candles

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

A 16 year old playing her guitar

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

A 16 year old posing for a picture in a gold dress and a guys arms wrapped around her

**Nick Jonas as Nate McCauglin**

A 17 year old crying at a funeral

"Life isn't fun if they don't have a little drama in their lives… to spice things up of course…"

So, here is the deal I'm throwing stuff in my bag, because my mother thinks I need to leave town for the summer. Ever since my dad died last year, I haven't moved a finger. Well you and I both know that isn't true, but let us say I haven't done anything fun. I've been a party pooper since then. But hey, when you lose someone who you could tell all your secrets with, hang out every day, closer than your mom, and that person… was my father. I looked around making sure I didn't forget anything. I put my ballet and tap shoes in my duffel bag and looked at everything else. This summer is going to be a long summer… but this time I'll try to make friends…

I walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple. My mom was suppose to be here by now to drop me off at the airport. I sat down and watched some TV. My flight was in 3 hours, but I want to be there early to get a good seat. I like my window seat, because I have a support for my head when I sleep. I turned the channel to a scary movie. I'm not a fan of them but there isn't anything to do. I grabbed my pillow and left the TV on The Haunting of Connecticut. Few minutes later my eyes were covered, and I wouldn't handle this movie. But it was getting good, I couldn't stop watching it, it was like I was getting sucked into the movie. I guess that's what horror movies do to you. But right when a scary part comes on I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. I quickly answered it and breathed out heavily.

"Hello?" It sounded like I just came back from running.

"Hey hunny, listen I called a cab for you, but I'm going to meet you at the airport. I'm behind schedule," Like always, you see, my mother has an excuse, she turned into a slut when my dad died, and that's her excuse 'I'm behind schedule' but truly she is making out with her boss. You know how I know? I came by crying because my boyfriend of two years broke up with me, and I need somebody to be there for me because my dad isn't anymore. So, I ran to her office and I opened the door silently and saw my mom lying on the desk with a guy on top of her. After that, I was distant from her. I'm still pissed at her, and the worst thing is she hasn't told me she was engaged with this guy. Yes, I saw her coming home with her hair, dress and makeup all messed up and then I saw the wedding ring. She took it off right when she got home. Great mother huh?

"I think its here… Oh, don't worry about coming… I bet your busy at work," I said with an attitude.

"Whatever honey, I'll see you at the airport. But my boss is coming too, because he is picking up somebody… love you bye!" She hangs up, that's when I knew she is lying when she tries to end the conversation early that means she is lied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my big duffel bag, my guitar bag and my backpack and took it to the taxi. On the way there, I looked outside of Alberquarqe, Goodbye Mexico, Florida here I come… As they taxi driver pulled up, the first person I spotted was my mother and her future secret fiancé, I finally get to see what he really looked like. He had black hair he was tall, he looked Like a Latino just like me. He has dark brown eyes, he was 5 inches taller than my mother and he had tanned skin. I got out of the taxi and my mother ran up to me and hugged me as my future secret step-dad paid for my cab.

"Gabby, this is my boss Calvin Lopez, Calvin this is my daughter Gabriella," My mom smiled wide as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a fake smile. Hey, the daughter can play that game too. "I would love to chit-chat but I have a plane to catch since I have two hours, and there is a long security line…" As I stood in security my mother and Calvin followed.

"We must go," my mother said, she was probably horny and was happy that she got rid of me. I rolled my eyes then Calvin smiled at me.

"your mom told me your going to a camp in Florida, here I got you something…" he handed me a box and I looked at him then my mother and raised an eyebrow. Then I had to act like I didn't want it, but really I do. So I put on a fake smile.

"Thanks you didn't have to," I smiled slightly, it was actually sweet of him though. I opened the box as we kept moving forward and there was 20 people in front of me. I was shocked at what the boy gave me. It was an Iphone, really awesome Headphones, a camera and a teddy bear. He was trying so hard to win my heart, but I looked at my old phone crappy razor phone and smiled. "Thank you so Much!!!!" I actually hugged him… I couldn't believe it. I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"Your mother transfer all your pictures, contacts and music into here, I bought 200 applications, your charger is in your bag… and the chargers are in the box." He smiled proudly at his choices. I smiled and saw that I was next in line.

"Thanks again, nice meeting you Calvin, bye mom…" She gave me a huge hug and waved bye, then blew a kiss. I walked to my tunnel and saw that people are starting to board. I got 2A, and thanks to my mom she printed out my boarding pass. I walked in the plane and put my backpack in front of my seat and played with my iphone a little bit. I put a new background and it looked like I had my phone forever! As I was about to put on my headphones in my ear a girl that looked like my age sat next to me… then she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry is this seat taken?" the brunette asked. I nod my head no and smiled. She continued, "My name is Alex…" The girl was beautiful, she had big brown eyes curly brunette hair like mine and she had a smile that makes me want to smile back.

"Gabriella, you could make a nickname out of that If you want…" I smiled and shook her hand. Maybe this airplane flight won't go bad.

"What are you doing in Florida?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm going to this camp, my mom is forcing me too, you?"

"Same here! Your going to Camp Weldon?" She asked politely. I nod my head and smiled. Sooner or later we kept on talking and talking, like we are best friends. We talked about celebrities and everything. We had an ear phone in one ear, well in my case the big head phones was on half of my ear.

_I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best_

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

As the plane landed we both decided to share a taxi, to save some money, Alex has been to this camp a year ago and she says that it was the best camp she has ever gone too. Her parents travels a lot so she has been to probably every camp you could think of math camp, Camp Colton… etc. We fell asleep in the taxi bad idea, but there was a window between the driver and us, so he couldn't do anything. As I felt a jerk of the car coming to a stop, we both woke up with a big yawn.

"$20.25 please…" the taxi driver said and we handed him the money.

"Wow, this place is just whoa…" I said as Alex laughed at my expression.

"That was the same reaction I gave." She said laughing more.

You could see the ocean from where I was standing, Alex said it was just a 5 minute walk. There was volleyball net, Basketball court, soccer field, tennis court, a huge swimming pool and Jacuzzi, 7 big cabins which probably where be the activities then around the whole place was big cabins.

"Attention campers please come to the dining room, we are having lunch and we will call your name for cabins assignment!" Said a really old lady, people were giving her hugs and smiles and gifts. She seemed pretty cool.

"Come on, the dining room Is this place, I want you to meet some people…" Alex said pulling me to the dining area, we put our stuff where nobody would find it and headed towards the dining room. "Gosh I hope we get a cabin together it would be amazing." She said grabbing a tray for me and her and grabbing some food and putting on her plate.

"I know, I don't want to be stuck in a room with a snobby girl… who thinks life revolves around her." We both laughed at my comment when we saw girl wearing pink and ordering the guy next to her who I'm guessing was her brother.

"That's Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans, the snobs of this camp. Ryan is pretty sweet but has a lot of issues. But Sharpay is the queen bee, she is just another dumb loud blonde." Alex said sighing… "of course I don't hate blondes… you know what I mean…" I laughed and nodded my head yes. We sat a table near the stairs.

"ALEXXX!" An African American girl said and ran up to Alex and gave her a huge hug….

"TAY!" They both hugged for more then 10 minutes. "Oh Tay, this is my new friend Gabriella or Gabs. Gabs this is Taylor, my roommate." Taylor sat next to me and smiled.

"Hi," she seemed pretty nice, we said 'hi' at the same time and we both laughed. I seem to like this place a lot because I'm forgetting about my troubles back home. Taylor and Alex was including me in on whose who.

"That's Britney she is like Sharpay's new best friend since, Brianna left…" Taylor said and then a group of guys came in and everybody stopped what they were doing and a huge smile and sighs came from the girls. I turned to the group of guys and saw one with a big afro who was African American, then another African American who was really skinny, then a guy with curly hair and a beauty mark under the eye and then I saw a blue eye boy with sandy hair. When he caught my eye I rolled my eyes and turned to Taylor and Alex asking who they were.

"Those are the hottest guys in this camp. They get what they want, they are popular, they are basketball players and basically every girl wants to hook up with them. So the guy with the huge Afro and is holding the basketball is Chad Danforth, he has a huge crush on Taylor, and Taylor likes him back… the guy next to him who has the same color of skin as Chad, is Zeke. Zeke has a huge crush on Sharpay, he loves to bake and he is my cousin. The one with curly hair is Nate. Nate is an athlete, he is more of a love plus peace kind of guy. Then last but not least the blue eye hunk is Troy Bolton. Every girl loves him, and they want to date him. He is the one who gets what he wants and the doesn't lose." Alex whispered and took a sip of her orange juice. I looked at the boys one more time, and found the blue eye boy staring at me still. He winked at me, and I had butterflies in my stomach, I turned my head away, without blushing or anything. I think that's what he was trying to do. Alex and Taylor was telling me more things about the camp, till the 4 guys came up to us. We were all laughing at Taylor when she made an accent of an Australian.

"Alex…!" Alex turned around and smiled wide and got up to hug the guy known has Zeke aka her cousin.

"Zeke, hey! How are you??" She said smiling at him.

"Good! How are you?"

"Peachy…" They both laughed and I smiled at them.

"Gabs." I turned to Taylor and she whispered in my ear. "Look at the hot guy staring at you 12 o'clock." I turned around trying to figure out which was 12. Then I caught somebody's eye. My ex-boyfriend, Matt.

I whispered to Taylor, "He seems hot, but he is an asshole."

Taylor looked at me in shock and didn't whisper at all," how do you know that?" she raised an eyebrow. I put my fingers up and made my two pointer fingers cross which says 'x'. Her eyes went wide and I nodded.

"Worst mistake I ever made." I rolled my eyes, I whispered in her ear," He masturbates everyday…" She looks at me one more time and burst out laughing. I giggled and took my last bite of my fruit bowl.

"Zeke, Troy, Chad, and Nate… you guys know Taylor, but this is my new friend Gabriella aka Gabs." Alex said as Taylor tries to contain her laughter. They Nod their heads and I waved.

"Well, if you have been here last year, you are in the same cabin with the same roommates if your new please come up…." The old lady said.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways ladies…" I said smiling at them as they giggled a little.

"We will wait for you love…" Alex said. I turned to the guys and smiled slightly, "It was nice meeting you guys…" I said.

"Nice meeting you too." They echoed. The blue eye boy just stared at me, and honestly it was creeping me out. I walked in front of the old lady and she smiled at me.

"Name please?" She asked

"Gabriella Montez" I said with a little smile.

"I see you are getting along with Mckessie and Russo. You are in Cabin 8, here is your keys, and welcome to Camp Weldon," She smiled at me wide. She handed me a t-shirt with a team color, and team name posted on the back. "When we have races everyday this will be your team. Which is Blue and Silver and your team name is Ninja Hoops. Don't ask." She laughed a little as I laughed along.

"Thank you." I walked towards the table and smiled at everybody.

"That was quick! Which cabin and team?" Taylor said.

"Oh um, Cabin 8 and Ninja Hoops??" I said making sure I got the right name. Even though it was easy to remember I usually mix up my words.

"Sweet! Your in the same cabin as us and your on mine, Troy and Nate's team." Alex said smiling. "Come on lets head back to the room… See ya guys later…" The boys didn't hear Taylor they were yapping away about the last season basketball game. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the cabin. The cabin was small but really nice. I got the bottom bunk, Taylor got single bed and Alex got the top bunk.

The first thing we did was quickly change for the beach party. It seemed like fun. I put on my roxy bikini and shorts over it with a button up shirt over but didn't button the shirt up so you could see my top bikini piece and my stomach plus my belly button ring. I let my hair down and put a flower clip that Monique loaned me and put It in my hair. Alex put on her black and white bikini and put on a jean skirt and a piece sign scarf over and her hair in a cute bun. Taylor wore a two piece as well, but put a summer dress over her bikini. We grabbed our towels and headed to the beach. I pushed my bangs to the right hand side of my face. As we got closer to the water and the loud music, we found a lot of people already dancing. I smiled at some of the hot surfers who winked at me or said hi as they passed by. We sat up by a random coconut tree. Till a boy came up to Alex, he had short black hair. Tanned body an 8 pack, big muscles and he was just super hot.

"Hey I'm Taylor Lautner." He said smiling at Alex. She blinked for a second and smiled.

"Alex Russo." She looked like she was about to faint.

"You want to dance?" He asked and she couldn't speak so she nodded her head. Soon they left to the dance floor.

"Lucky duck… wait till Zeke and Chad comes. They are like older brothers to her." Taylor said smiling.

"What about Nate and Troy?" I asked confused.

"Nate has a huge crush on Alex… and Alex crushes back. Neither of them knows that so shhh. And Troy, Alex is his biggest fan."

"Hmm… well lets see what Nate says about Mr. Taylor Hottie Lautner."

"Here's some soda… Cheeres babes" Taylor held her up cup high and tapped her cup to Gabriella's.

**AHHH I'm sooo sorry this one really sucks Ill make a new chapt one tomo. Cuz I'm falling asleep**

**OHHHH GO WATCH NEW MOON I SAW THE PREMIRE OF IT! IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun was going down and Alex was still gone. Watching the sunset, it made me realize that I rather be here then home. Though I know my mom is happy and I should be happy for her, but this has been the happiest I've been in a while. I'm away from my stress and I can tell my dad is smiling right at me. Taylor went off to get us smores and left me alone for a couple of minutes. We talked about a lot of stuff, like where we are from, school and work. It was really nice to meet people that are so much alike me. One more year of high school and maybe I'll come back to this camp and just be happy again. I can probably be a camp counselor here. Being here is now my home. I don't want anything to change. Drama free!

"Well, Well, Well…. If it isn't Montez," spoke to soon.

"What do you want Matt, don't you have a slut to suck faces with?" I said getting up when he sat down.

"Can't a boy say hey to his ex?"

"If he is a pig then yes." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gabriella, I was helping her with theatre lines, she kissed me, I miss you a lot can't we start over?" Matt said looking really sorry. For a moment I did believe him but when he saw that I was starting to give in, that smirk showed his true colors.

"Sorry Matt, I don't think so, if you don't mind me I'm going to look for my friend…" I looked at him and rolled my eyes at his desperateness. I walked around the beach trying to figure out where Taylor is and what was taking her a long time. I saw Taylor talking to Chad I smiled. Alex was still dancing with the Taylor kid and I saw Nate staring in jealousy. I walked towards him.

"Nate right?" I said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, Gabriella?" he shook my hand and moved over so I can sit next to him.

"What are you doing here sitting here all alone? Where's your group?"

"Eh, all over the place," he chuckled and looked back at Alex.

"If you want her, then get her don't keep sitting her hoping she will come to you. Trust me, I tried that and it gets you know where. They are just talking so ask her to dance. The night is still young." I smiled at him as he blushed when he got caught by his actions.

"She doesn't feel the same, so what's the point?" he said sighing.

"Nate, that girl keeps glancing at you, she got all shy when you came up to us at lunch. When They were telling me stuff about you, Alex blushed, I can tell she really likes you. That boy is a plus, but she wants you. Here's your chance. Go get her." I looked at Alex as she looked at me curious. Nate looked like he had the confidence now since his whole face lit up. He looked static once he heard that Alex liked him.

"Thanks Gabs, I'll give it a chance, but if you are wrong I'm coming after you," he chuckled and said jokingly.

"I guess I'm keeping one eye open tonight." I said pretending to be said. I winked at him and smiled," go get her."

He waved and walked towards Alex, I watched how he smiled politely and took Alex to go dance with him. They both looked so happy and Alex started blushing. My job is done. I was about to get up till I felt a present sit right next to me.

"I'm glad somebody has the balls to tell that kid to go after her," I turned to the person next to me to see the blue eye boy. I stayed seated and smiled.

"Yeah, they need to stop being shy, or they won't get anywhere," I said watching the cutest couple.

"Want to go take a walk? I would love to get to know our new member of our team." He said winking at me and I had nothing better to do so I decided to go with him. What could happen? I'm completely sober, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, and I wouldn't go for him. Will he does have a nice body and he is pretty cute… but like Alex and Taylor said he is a player. He is probably trying to play with me. This time I will keep my guard up. But those lips…

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do," I got up and started walking ahead but i felt like he wasn't following. I stopped and turned around to see him staring right at me with one eyebrow up. "Aren't you coming? I'm pretty sure we don't have all night?" I smirked. I know I was kinda being a bitch. Being a tease was a lot of fun. He got up and followed with a smile and impressed look. He wants a challenge I will give it to him. Not because I want to kiss those lips, but I want to show this player it isn't fun being played. Plus he can't always get what he wants.

"Quite a tease, this will be an interesting walk…" He said with a little chuckle.

"You want to get to know me, then that's one of these things, I'm not easy and I'm not looking for a quickie. I know that this is your first move with girls. You ask them to take a walk with you, and then mention how the stars look and make a cheesy line. You make them feel so special and make another cheesy move and you guys end up hooking up…" I said trying to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"Well… Gabriella, you got me all figured up, but what makes you think that I'm not being honest when I tell you when I actually want to get to know you," Troy said with a wink . He was trying really hard to win.

"With that smirk on your face and heading really far from the party, I know that you are bullshitting me, so what's really on your mind."

"That body of yours is freaking amazing, you are such a tease, and fresh meat. Not going to lie your eyes look better then the stars. Those lips so kissable, and I can kiss them all night. I can tell you are getting cold and I'm like Jacob from twilight, I can keep you warm, there's no need for blankets…" He kept going on and I was listening to every word. I can tell he was trying to make me blush. But I called bullshit on half of it. He doesn't care about my eyes he cares about whats underneath my clothes. It's funny his cheesy speech isn't working with me. But my heart was beating fast when he kept getting close to me.

"What did you get your speech out of a movie? Troy, I'm not going to be your toy, so whatever you want tell me now because you trying to give me a long speech of how beautiful I am is going to make me fall asleep and will make me go back to my cabin." I rolled my eyes when I saw his face fell he smirked a bit.

"You… all of you… I want this sexy body hot and sweaty on top of me and I want you to be screaming my name scratching my back," He got closer and started whispering to me he unbuttoned my shirt and rubbed my sides. He started drawing circles with his index button and smirked when he felt my breathe getting heavier. I'm not going to lie my heart was racing and I was actually about to fall for it. He was getting closer. His hand slipped in my shorts and he then brought it back to my waist. He pulled me closer to him.

I let him do whatever he was doing to me I put my hand on his neck and rubbed it. I stroked his abs and nibbled on his ear gently. Then I whispered in his ears," In your dreams." Backed away from him and walked off. I got him hard, I know I did, he stood there still and I knew he was staring at me. I was getting goose bumps when he did all that stuff to me. It was really turning me on. He soon followed me and caught up to me. When he did I was really close to the party.

"Fine if you don't give me that, then at least give me a dance…" He said putting his arm around me. My shirt was now unbutton and revealed my bikini top and my shorts. I shrugged why not and he led me to the dance area and pulled me close to him. I swayed my hips and grinded on him. I can tell he was hard. So I got closer just to tease him. My back on his chest. We found love was playing and I kept moving my hips and we bent our knees and I soon put my hair in a ponytail. Everyone started to dance. I felt a few glares from other girls and I thought it was quite funny. He started kissing my neck and I knew It was payback. So I tried to control myself. I closed my eyes and turned around to face him and grinded.

"I think its my bed time… Thanks for the dance Bolton," I winked and walked away. That would tease him a lot. The song was over and I walked to my cabin. I found Taylor there asleep. I changed to my shorts and tank top and climbed into bed. Alex was still at the party. But I was worn out. I smiled and was proud of myself of how I kept strong. The problem is I started to like Troy Bolton just a little bit. It's going to be hard to stay away from him.

The Next Morning, the alarm went off telling us it's time for breakfast. I got out of bed yawning and Alex groaned. Taylor got up and grabbed her towel and her clothes for that day. Today was the start of one of the competitions, which is beach volleyball. Taylor threw a pillow at Alex who officially woke up and almost fell off the bunk that made all three of us laugh. We got ready and headed to breakfast. We were suppose to get ready for the competition. I put on my bikini with shorts and the blue shirt over. I tied it so it can show my stomach so I can tease Troy a little bit more. I put my hair in a side braid and headed to breakfast.

When we walked in the lunch room was really busy and the table we sat at yesterday was occupied by the guys. We got our breakfast and Alex and I filled our plates with almost everything cereal, pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit and a breakfast burrito. Taylor was barely hungry and just got cereal. We sat down with the guys and the first thing Alex and I do is starting eating the food.

"geez, for girls who are so skinny, you eat so much? Did you guys not eat dinner at all?" Chad said watching us in disgust," You eat more than I do!"

When I swallowed and whiped my mouth I looked at chad," Yeah I did, I'm just really hungry. Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day. I don't know why I eat so much but I do." I said shrugging. I heard Alex say 'me too' and we continued eating as the boys looked at us. The looks of it, it doesn't show they were disgusted. I wasn't really paying attention I was just eating as much food as I can. When we finished we were so full that we couldn't even walk. The boys didn't even care they weren't even afraid to eat so much in front of us. Taylor and Chad kept flirting and winking at each other. Taylor was the one who kept blushing it was adorable. Nate and Alex would steal glances once in a while. Troy walked past me and whispered in my ear," before this camp ends I will have all of you."


End file.
